The present technique relates generally to the field of electric motors and particularly to rotors for induction motors, such as a fabricated squirrel cage rotor, for example.
Electric motors of various types are commonly found in industrial, commercial and consumer settings. In industry, such motors are employed to drive various kinds of machinery, such as pumps, conveyors, compressors, fans and so forth, to mention only a few. Conventional alternating current (ac) electric motors may be constructed for single- or multiple-phase power and are typically designed to operate at predetermined speeds or revolutions per minute (rpm), such as 3600 rpm, 1800 rpm, 1200 rpm and so on. Such motors generally include a stator comprising a multiplicity of windings surrounding a rotor, which is supported by bearings for rotation in the motor frame. Typically, the rotor comprises a core formed of a series of magnetically conductive laminations arranged to form a lamination stack caped at each end by electrically conductive end rings. Additionally, typical rotors include a series of conductors that are formed of a nonmagnetic, electrically conductive material and that extend through the rotor core. These conductors are electrically coupled to one another via the end rings, thereby forming one or more closed electrical pathways.
In the case of ac motors, applying ac power to the stator windings induces a current in the rotor, specifically in the conductors. The electromagnetic relationships between the rotor and the stator cause the rotor to rotate. The speed of this rotation is typically a function of the frequency of ac input power (i.e., frequency) and of the motor design (i.e., the number of poles defined by the stator windings). A rotor shaft extending through the motor housing takes advantage of this produced rotation and translates the rotor's movement into a driving force for a given piece of machinery. That is, rotation of the shaft drives the machine to which it is coupled.
Often, design parameters call for relatively high rotor rotation rates, i.e., high rpm. By way of example, a rotor within an induction motor may operate at rates as high as 10,000 rpm, and beyond. Based on the diameter of the rotor, operation at such rpm translates into relatively high surface speeds on the rotor. Again, by way of example, these rotor surface speeds can reach values of 100 meters per second (mps), and beyond. During operation, particularly during high-speed operation, produced centripetal and centrifugal forces strain various components of the rotor assembly. For example, if not properly accounted for, the centripetal and centrifugal forces developed in the end ring may cause the end ring to prematurely malfunction. Moreover, these centripetal and centrifugal forces may, over time, negatively affect the mechanical integrity of the rotor, leading to a lessening of performance and, in certain instances, failure of the motor. Undeniably, loss of performance and motor failure are events that can lead to unwanted costs and delays.
In traditional motors, the end ring and the electrical conductors extending through the rotor core are mechanically and electrically coupled via a brazing process By way of example, the conductor and the end ring may be brazed together using a hard brazing rod with a high melting point. Unfortunately, heat generated during a brazing process can negatively affect the material of the end rings and/or the conductor. For example, developed heat can cause annealing in the end rings and/or conductors. In turn, such annealing reduces the yield strength of the annealed material, thereby increasing the likelihood of damage due to centripetal and centrifugal forces within the rotor, for instance.
There exists a need, therefore, for a method and apparatus for improved rotor construction and integrity.